precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an area of the game that starts with a corridor you can't pass without resistance gear. *quest to find fragments, later quests the item is in abundance. *you get locked in a location until you are allowed to leave, and then you get quests to briefly leave that location, you can choose to leave entirely during these quests. *jobs are inherited by kids. *quest to provide iron equipment for a group of adventurers, you can use a weak ore, called rethban ore, which is similar too but far weaker than iron, to make the equipment, thus completing the quest, but the adventurers will perish as a result. *some items stats may not make much sense at first, because they are dependent on talent choices reducing or modifying stats. *the item changes as the quest progresses, you can keep the item at any stage of the quest to not modify the item further. It has different positive effects at different points. *a mercenary standing at the entrance to a dangerous high level cave, if you pay him, he will greatly assist you in clearing the cave. Otherwise he will remain there doing nothing. *corrupted cloth which can be purified at one of several wells to purified cloth, but only once every 4 days. *It is in it's purest state, but it's purest state is not equal to it's strongest state, it had to be combined, some may view that as tainting it from what it once was, but through this, it became stronger. *one of the first things you'll want to do is go to the graveyard, to find an incredibly rare item. *an entire valley...hidden in the mountains, unknown, unspoiled, which is discovered, and people begin to relocate there. *His plan was scarcity....stand aside as the heart was destroyed, let those who shared his vision consume all lums... and hide what little remained for himself...all while the world faded. He would have recreated this world..or at least...that's what he had hoped. He underestimated certain pariah...such as the sages. The green sage was destroyed by those whom he served. His death galvanised the remaining sages to save their world, and so, instead of fading...it lingered on, in a state of disrepair.. *This world is fading, they talk about the addiction as if it has surpassed, but it hasn't. Things are worse than they have ever been. *Naya may not have destroyed the heart, but he's destroying everything that protected the heart. If you want to tell him that, you can. We all know he is at the monastery, but as long as he surrounds himself in precursors, and keeps the pariah destitute, no one will be able to stop him. Protectors like Prae who would have in ages past stood against Naya; they're gone. What chance does this world have when its people do nothing.- I'm not one of the protectors, all of these years I wanted to destroy the heart, to bring an end to this world, if only to spite Naya. Now I can't. *This is a world you will never understand....and you always fear...what you don't understand. *I wasn't always here in the mountains.. *he was going to kill the person that wronged him the most, only to be a dawn away from doing so, but when he arrived, his enemy had already been entirely destroyed by other unknown force. He felt grateful to this unknown force, but became wary of their own power in the region, and the harm they could now pose. *you're in excellent hands, we'll be watching over the empire, when you grow up, it'll be waiting for you. *his apprentice betrayed him, keeping an item of importance, which he asks you to retrieve. *an introductary negative faction that is established and then wiped out over the space of a few quests. *the quest takes you to a place to observe the disaster, the disaster will then be worked on over a long period of time, over many quests, until it's resolution and beyond it's resolution. *Instead of receiving identifiable herbs from unknown plants, unskilled players obtain plant parts, plant parts can be used to make unskilled potions, depending on which specirfic plant parts were used, yields different resembling effects. *The numbers of my companions dwindles, and my own power shall soon be insufficient to hold back the warriors of the Wood. *He wasn't perfect by any means, but he tried. That's more than most. *when simple war ends with total dominance, the game will allow you to play even after total dominance, there is still story happening after total control. *usually you'll just be able to build one thing at a location, like a copper mine at a copper ore node, but from that, new buildings can be unlocked such as refineries, depending on other nearby towns with other resources, other buildings become available. *simple war: new generals appear periodically, but after 15 hours has passed since the last play session, new generals will appear if enabled to appear. *the blacksmith will stop helping you when you cross his personal lines, and you will need to look for another to help you with your task. *the faction was very distinct in their aims and the first generals achieved those aims frequently, but as those generals died and new generals rose, the identity of the faction entirely changed from what it once was, either not choosing to follow the exact wills or their predecesors, or becoming more reasonable. *when crafting, you can craft unfinished items, an unfinished chainbody will provide some protection, but not nearly as much as a fully completed item. items can be completed later. *Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known, since nut and acorn. Saruman! A wizard should know better!! There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongue of Men for this treachery. Tonight we march on Isengard. It is likely we march to our doom. The last march, of the Ents. *one exceptionally rare item that can either be used or given back. *a key obtained from one location required to access an entirely different location. *a hidden quest of great importance and changes things dramatically. *I'm counting on you. *Primeminister? It's nothing. *they'll all be mine, in the end. *A quest where the outcome is far greater the longer you wait until doing it. *kneeling in the snow, and the sword is thrown in front of her. *In the rain and she carries the sword and stolen armour to the temple, where she equips them. *Sword of the Ancestor *A quest below a land to regrow a tree, that will cause significant negative change if you allow it to grow. *A healing class that can only heal using it's own health pool. *A quest where if you lose you give up your sword. *a sudden change during a quest can make changes to an entire factions skill tree permanently, changing abilities or replacing them, or removing them entirely. *the player should learn the value of stats like spirit and the value of abilities, put them in situations where they don't have any at all and make them feel that obtaining it is a reward rather than taken for granted. *Cicatrice Blade *3 lands, one is lush and green, one is less lush and dying, and the last is completely dead. the story is that something has killed the land and will slowly kill more of the land if not eradicated. *Door abilities are abilities that open doors to a whole tree of abilities, depending on how you wish to play, there are certain abilities, door abilities, you may wish to open or keep closed, when opened, this allows you to gain more abilities from that pool, which may not necessarily be something you want. *they knew he was a threat, so they found a method to destroy him and seal him away; but since this happened he has been seeking a method to become corporeal again. *He uses a lot of his lums to bring to life a nearby corpse, which then he regrets and feels should have remained dead. this weakens him. *the currency changes when the new group takes over *use explosive object in cave arch to dislodge crystal-containing rocks. *a quest item from the beginning of the game that is carried through to higher level zones. *familar characters and questgivers reappear in later zones, but only if you completed their quests. * *a character powerful enough to be a boss, and although can be destroyed, is neutral and there is no need to do this. *the organisation and it's intentions used to be pretty pure and focused of eradication on the threat, but it has since devolved and is now zealous. *you must make hard choices, and those might take you over one of several lines that you don't want to cross. It's sometimes better to not make a decision at all. *precursors predate Mar, but only by 17 years. *The quest details that the threat has just been created and is in it's infantcy, and preventative measures are being tested but aren't anywhere close to providing a resolution; the threat grows through subsequent quests and explodes into something much larger. *there is a small chance of getting a pearl from an oyster, if you get a pearl you can make a pearl cloak. *the gear from an area is so hard to get and so good that it beats gear from newer content. *multiple well of powers that are used for multiple quests *an object from a higher level adjacent zone is causing issues within a lower level one and is corrupting the land. *you are given a quest by someone to go across the the other side of the world and talk to a blacksmith to make a shield for them *a real money auction house. *the area is hard because to kill the mobs requires herbs and potions, some of the potions require mats from low level locations and must be farmed and crafted into items, these items must then be used in the area. items are hard to grind and without them area is impossible. *a quest in a room only accessible within 24 hours of the games launch called what tomorrow brings, it is an incredibly long quest that rewards a unique talent tree. *''' '''Though it is unclear when or how the Hivers appeared, it is evident they were not around at the time of. At least not in a form recognizable as a Hiver. Whether they simply came from a land across the seas, they appeared and have been a resident of our lands ever since. *the town is fine, but later into the game, the town is destroyed, and all the people in the town have relocated to a new location. *an area you can get to at the start of the game, but it can only really fully be explored and accessed far later into the game. *a group of people given extraordinary power, but then that power is removed and they are now weak. *an item/talent that changes all of your damage dealing abilities into healing abilities. an item/talent that changes all of your healing abilities into damage dealing abilities. *produced blades solely for personal use, however it's inevitable that some eventually end up in circulation. *you can generally visibly tell how good an item is by it's colour. items that are closer to white are superior to those that are more orange and rusted. a slightly orange or brownish weapon is therefore inferior to a light grey weapon. the same applies to the handles, which symbolise mark. legendary weapons will generally not follow this rule, but sometimes can. *the economy reacts. you can't just sell 100 steel bars to a store and expect that price to stay constant. Selling items to stores is generally more of a quest-like retrieval system: an npc approaches the store and requests a good. if that good isn't available, a quest is created to obtain what the store requires. that item could then be passed to the faction that requires it. *"The price you pay for it comes from it itself." *it had only traded one master for another, I prefer the temple as it used to be, not the abomination it has become. *“After four thousand years, you learn to plan for betrayal.” *the longer you stay alive, the weaker your allies become, the longer the main antagonist stays alive, the weaker the land becomes. *a small faction that split away from the main faction and now opposes it, but is almost identical in ability, minus some major abilities they lack strength for. *i'd rather not be injured before the war begins. *an item that is replaced with another item with similar or lesser ability after the faction is wiped out. *the first boss is killable but only by the very few, when the boss wins he chops off your arm. *The player first encounters the Hives during the quest What Tomorrow Brings. *The droids are led by a human *a faction which seems small and seems confined within towns at first, however, they have their own large hidden town that like their buildings in other towns only accepts members of the faction. *Prince droid heads are valuable from slain princes; only because the person who buys them uses them to effectively resurrect new princes. *an area where rebuilding a shrine will allow you to make sacred oil which you can use to cure the surrounding corruption of the area, but it will eventually be corrupted again. you can try to keep it cured and even unlock a quest after curing to permanently cure it. *although potions are hard to produce and rare, their effects stack. *the ability to reload your save and try again is actually a game mechanic obtained by extremely difficult means that most players won't be able to obtain. if obtained it will be acknowledged by npcs across the world, some npcs will even refuse to fight you honourably since they know within the infinite possibilities of reloading, they will always lose. *when presenting the narrative to the reader include no hard dates at all, maybe just a single hard date so that they can piece the rest of the timeline in place, make sure the timeline is coherent and makes sense on this side though. *an area that is essentially a starting area without a starting faction there, so if you choose to abandon your current start, you can go here. *an item used during a quest might become very significant and common for later quests in the chain or other chains. *a location that was very important, but it's power in the world waned. It was then only guarded by a small handful of guards, who renamed it, before those guards were defeated. *a boss that permanently makes one of your abilities weaker, changing it forever. *an item that allows you to unlock a new talent tree. *talent trees are faction specific and unlocked by following factions. *factions have unique buildings or armour sets with unique abilities and specific uses. *talents that don't seem like they'd work together or stack from multiple factions actually do stack. using talents in intelligent ways can allows for some interesting combinations. *a character that died and has no mortal form, but can become something new to help the surrounding land. *a general ability that is so situational and pointless that it only really makes sense to use it for one ara, and in that one area it is extremely powerful. *transfer a negative effect from someone else to yourself *spells can be stolen or dispelled. *The boss mob appears in the world and is unkillable, then the next time you see him he is. *each race at the start of the game is it's own faction, one race might be hostile to another races cities, or might not be. *when you kill a rare npc, the lum or item that makes them rare is dropped by them and is named by them, when it is looted from them, they will be a normal npc even if resurrected. then that item or lum can be named by you, consuming the lum or equipping that item will make you rare. *I failed once before, but I will not do so again. If you do not do this, I will find another who will. *a mob from far later in the game might appear as a rare mob in a lower level area of the game, and be level scaled appropriately but drop the same resources as if it was the real thing. *a dungeon where you collect a unique buff item after every boss which can be used instantly or kept, the buffs interact in unique ways. if you use all of the buffs together, it is extremely powerful. if you don't use the items are all then you can use them to blast open a door to another boss and additional loot. The buffs can be used outside of the dungeon *all dungeons can only be completed once. *A cave which is occupied by a losing faction but serves as a good introductory dungeon experience. *A useless rod which is part of a profession, and as the profession is levelled, the rod can keep being upgraded until it is usable, and then it is extremely powerful. *during a quest you can choose which item to pick up, out of 10's of them. You only require one, and you can choose which one that is. each one is unique. *you need to find pages of an operations manual which can take a long time, then when you reassemble the manual, it can be used to unlock an area permanently. *abilties you've been using for most of the game which you realize are powerful, but wrong and destructive and corrupting. and immediately stop using. *until recently, our home province was ruled by the Nayan. The Nayan are all but ousted from our home province, nevertheless, some resistance remains to the northwest; we must crush what remains of our former rulers once and for all. *then you'll understand, you were following in my footsteps all along. *an item so powerful that the entire area you're in only exists because of that item, and you pick it up as part of a quest to transport it. *following in an enemies footsteps following their every step until you eventually confront them and become them. *an item that is powerful and can be equipped, but optionally has an ability where it will be permanently destroyed instantaneously for great effect. *an enemy faction helping you because they have no other choice. *The far larger army that takes you in and helps you and your few warriors out suddenly turns on you in the middle of the conflict, meaning that the enemy and your once allies are now hostile. *All because you happen to have a darkness sealing sword on your back. *You mean this? *Naya's army was mostly routed, with hundreds of precursors dying, but he survived and started to make his new warriors reclaim old territories. *items given to you in combat that can be permanently kept *a character that becomes so weak after a defeat that the character would die if they didn't bond with another character to simply exist in a half-life; the character, then, much later, retains their full strength. *the player may be too weak to do certain things, like pulling a rusted lever, they need Naya's Gauntlets to open these which they obtain far later in the game. *A character that is defeated then has all of his lums drained by Naya, Naya becomes far stronger and visually changes, before Naya can leave, the character stands up to fight him for a second time and wins. destroying Naya. *a character who only talks via inaudible text. *over the course of the game, locations are entirely destroyed and captured by Naya, making them inaccessible, the player should aim to visit these prior to this; although this may not always be possible. *a boss that gets stronger the more players that defeat it. *a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. *a mob that instead of doing temporary damage actually permanently removes your health. *when you give a quest to an NPC whilst making the game, the quest rewards the NPC gives out should also be added to their inventory. *only have one dlc. it's a pain in the ass to install and extremely expensive, in the advertising and in reality, it doesn't do anything at all but spawn a white light behind a rock wall that you need to stand at a very specific angle to ever see. *The armor was preserved even after the destruction of their homeland, and is mentioned in numerous legends, alongside the names of those who are said to have gone beyond death. *one day the fire would fade, and the pariah would inherit the world, his world. *the walls were not for protection, the warrior had a duty. the walls were meant to imprison them. *the dark world was formed in the sacred realm. *A warrior, he's still in there somewhere, but his legacy can only live on with his death. *an item of once huge importance now has no use at all and is practically a junk item, but can be picked up anyway. *nobody reignited the heart; so people were reborn from the scattered lums of the precursors Naya defeated. *the guild dissapears after you kill the boss, so if you want the questline and the benefits you need to do that before killing the boss. *people reach the end of the old content and just camp there waiting for the day the new content will be released. *one type of items called lord lums which can be returned to their rightful place, to ressurect Petrifach for very positive results, or consumed like other lums if the player doesn't know how they work or doesn't want to use them for their intended purpose.